comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans (Earth-RSR II)
In Russia, superhumans and other enhanced individuals are welcome to the society, and become heroes. In America, it's the other way around. Americans aren't like the Russians in this universe, who accept the existence of enhanced individuals. And in turn, most of these individuals are "heroic". In America, when a superhuman named Hellfire appeared and gave the nation an insight on how bad a superhuman can be when they go evil. And as such, America needs something to handle such "threats", in case it'll happen again. And ARGUS is the answer to this. Although the founder of this organization was unknown, it has actually managed to handle multiple superhuman problems across America, and acted as a black-ops organization at first, until the Third Great War broke out, when they're commanded to go public. Under the leadership of Anthony Stark, they even managed to get some enhanced individuals to their side for their own causes, even USA's own equivalent of Superman, "John Jones", albeit 47 years later. And they themselves were responsible for the formation of America's Winter Guard, the "Avengers", to fight in World War III. After the great war, this organization is officially known as America's first response against superhuman threats. History America's Superhuman Handler ARGUS was formed in the wake of the first public appearance of a metahuman in public, named James Taylor Slade, AKA "Hellfire". Hellfire's appearance surprised the American people, and drove them in fear that there might be more of them like him out there. While Hellfire's case was handled, the newspapers that time only served news about him for at least three days, before the disappearance of news about this individual across newspapers and television channels. In truth, Hellfire was brought to the Pentagon, locked up in an underground cell and was interrogated in order to learn his intentions and how he got his powers. After learning that his powers stem from a "Demon of Vengeance", the US government quickly formed up a committee, under Gerald Ford's own orders. This, was known as the birth of ARGUS. Recruiting top-notch persons with "superhuman innate abilities", or specific individuals with unusual specialties or high amount of skill, the first one to be recruited was Anthony "The Iron" Stark, the head of Stark Tech. His recruiter's name was classified, but he had "one eye" and a rough attitude. After the recruiter's death, Stark was made the leader of this organization, while also maintaining the metahumans' actions. He then recruited brother-sister pilot duo, Carol and Hal Jordan, who were the first ARGUS operatives to gain powers in different ways. The notorious hacker and mastermind, Edward "Enigma" Nashton, also joined the ranks under tight supervisions. Famous British-American scientist, Doctor Henry McCoy enlisted when he discovered the organization, seeking to put his intellect into good use. ARGUS' greatest achievement was in getting two enhanced individuals (discounting Hal and Carol) into their team. The first being "John Jones", who was regarded as America's own Superman, and the second being billionaire, and former CEO of OsCorp, Norman Osborn, who turned into a hideous demon-like creature after discovering an artifact in a secret, ancient temple in Albion. Members Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Groups Category:Inspired by DC